


Finding the Words

by erisvatel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Vignette, i have so many WIPs but this short thing is the only one that's finished so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisvatel/pseuds/erisvatel
Summary: A really short piece of a mostly ambiguous WoL owning up to some feelings.





	Finding the Words

_I love you_, she tells him often, yet not directly. She tells him with her fingers as she brushes the shock of white hair from his face as he lays asleep beside her. She tells him through the race in her heartbeat when she hears him, sees him, smells the sharp but light scent of his cologne as he teleports into her room, another one of the many spirits that lovingly haunts her. She wears the words in her eyes and her smile as she teases him, poking fun at things such as the way he reads with his index finger resting just below his nose, or how he overthinks his next move in their games of chess. It’s charming, she’s charmed, and under this spell she finds herself loving too.

Quietly, in the dead of night, she mouths the words, practicing them as though they’ve never once left her lips. She writes them with her eyes in long and slender cursive across his brow, like a child practicing penmanship. Slowly, she grows braver, the pressure in her chest only building, endlessly driving her to tell him, to tell _herself_, as though she were possessed. She can’t explain the tightness in her ribcage, or even when it got there. She had no memory of falling in love, something she had doubtlessly experienced before. Instead, her heart was already _here_, in the space between the two of them, as though she were always meant to be here. And for a time this feeling had kept her quiet, out of fear of herself. 

Yet, one night, when the Ascian’s breathing softens as it does when he falls asleep, she tells him. Not in the common tongue, no, she wasn’t ready for that, but instead in the native language of the Steppe, her place of birth, the first home she’d ever known and loved. Then, another night, she tells him in Dravanian, the slow, exaggerated syllables a memory of Ishgard’s dragons and their tongue, a second home and a second family she thought of each day as she put further distance between her and them. Some nights, she swears he holds her tighter after she says it, paranoid she can feel him smiling against her hair, stifling a chuckle or suppressing the urge to tease her. There’s never a reply, but she doesn’t need one. At least, that’s what she feels. As though it were as much a fact as needing air to breathe, she already knows he loves her. As if he’s always loved her unequivocally and this feeling rings through all of time as simply as a wind chime is moved by a breeze. She senses these truths at the edge of her mind, burned into her aether like a brand not even Hydaelyn’s Blessing can wash clean. And she’s at peace with this.

Softly, in a moment of passion, as he’s leaning over her, waiting for her next move in their nightly dance, she reaches up to his face, scanning his gold-flecked gaze as she repeats again, in Dravanian, _I love you_, her brow furrowed, as though she can’t believe herself, can’t believe how easily the words fall from her mouth like jewels. He smiles as he leans close to her, his breath hot against the scales on her neck. _And I, you_, he speaks in clear, fluent Dravanian. Before she can respond, he puts his mouth on hers, pushing away everything outside of the two of them. _Nothing else matters_, his aether tells her as it dancers tenderly with her own, _nothing else but us, my love_. For once, she lets him think he’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many half-written wol/emet and amaurotine/hades fics I wanna finish but this was way easier to write and edit so this is what gets published instead i guess :,)


End file.
